


Who knew flannel could be armor?

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, This is my first time writing a fic, i just went with what went through my head and wrote it down, if there is any mistake whether it's Grammer spelling or punctuation let me know, sorry this probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey!!! If you clicked this good luck!( LMAOOO ) But seriously I hope you guys in enjoy this, I may have thought it wasn't the best but maybe you guys will like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! If you clicked this good luck!( LMAOOO ) But seriously I hope you guys in enjoy this, I may have thought it wasn't the best but maybe you guys will like it.

It’s 5:00pm on a Friday and Simon was going to have dinner with his mom and Rebecca. He’s hated the  
facts that he can’t eat food any more because now it all taste disgusting and he wont be able to keep it  
down. But he’ll try because he really doesn't want to have to cancel on this. He’s already done that enough  
in the past because of all the vampire stuff that he was, and still is, trying to figure out. But he members  
what Raphael said about forgetting his mother. He’s sure that happened with Raphael, and he knows  
Raphael defiantly was around his mother till she died. But he still forgot about her. So he’s gonna try  
really hard to never forget, as hard as that may be.

“Hey I’m home” Simon says as he closes the door  
“Yay you made it” Rebecca said giving him a hug “I was getting worried you won’t make it.”  
“Yeah well I’m here now Becky. Just a few minutes late.”  
“Well come on lets go to mom dinner is almost ready” Rebecca says as she grabs his arms and they to  
the kitchen  
“Hi mom” Simon says  
“Oh my god Simon you’re here! I’m so glad you made it” Elaine said giving him a hug  
Before he could reply to his mom the doorbell rings. Who the hell could that be?  
“Oh so your Simons manger my mom told me about. Well I’m Rebecca, Simons older sister”  
“Raphael”  
Simon froze. He totally forgot that his mom asked Raphael to come over to dinner not to long. It wasn’t  
like that was something he focused on when she said that. He had someone to find around that time.  
But thing about this was why was Raphael there. Simon was confused.  
“Hey Simon” Raphael says inturupting Simons thoughts  
Simon looks up and is very shocked and dare he say Shook™. Raphael was wearing a flannel. Raphael  
Santiago was wearing a flannel. The head of the New York Vampire Clan, a man who always wears nice  
jackets, was wearing flannel.  
“Can I talk to you for a sec” Simon says taking Raphaels hand and dragging him to his room

“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Well your mother did invite me for dinner once not to long ago”  
“Yeah I remember that but I didn’t expect for you to actually come. Especially during the time that it was  
said”  
“Simon, your mother is a very nice woman from what I’ve heard her say. She reminds me of my mother  
from the small things I remember. I don’t remember much about her and that hurts. But I know my  
mother was a wonderful woman and she always wanted best for her kids. That’s how your mother is.  
Enjoy that feeling of being around her. Because you don’t know what you’ll remember. You may only  
remember the bad stuff. Now I’m not saying that in a threat way I mean it, you’ll hate yourself if you  
can’t remember much of your own mother. Also would have actual ever messed with you family. I  
valued mine so much, I would never want them to get hurt. I know you feel that about yours.”  
“Thanks for coming Raphael. And I’m really sorry. I know things have been a little better but I’ve never  
actually properly apologized to you. I’ve messed up a lot, my thoughts were so focused on one thing. I’m  
sorry. “  
“Apology not fully accepted yet, but you’re getting there.”  
“Before we head back can I just say I cant believe that the Raphael Santiago is wearing a flannel”  
“What’s wrong with me wearing a flannel?”  
“Nothing! I-I I’m just shocked to see you in something else other than a really nice jacket. You-you look  
nice”  
“Thanks?”  
“Simon! Raphael! Dinners ready!!” Rebecca calls out  
“Coming!!” Simon yells out “Let’s go”  
“So Simon how’s the music going??” Elaine asks  
“It’s going really well. I’ve been writing some new stuff”  
“And annoying me” Raphael says  
“1) I am not annoying 2) I do not annoy you 3) rude”  
“Why do you say rude so much?”  
“Oh my god exactly!! He says that so much” Rebecca says looking at Simon  
“That’s because what you guys are saying is rude!! And that’s not my fault.” Simon slightly yells  
“Relax Monkey. And Rebecca stop picking on your brother” Elaine says looking at her kids  
“My job besides care about him is to pick on and annoy him” Rebecca says as she walks to get some  
water  
“I’m the same way with my brothers so I’m going to side with Rebecca” Raphael says looking at Simon  
who looks extremely offended  
“Ok I am extremely offended by that how da-“  
“Simon could you come open this top I need help” Rebecca yells out from the kitchen

 

“Why should I help you after being rude?”  
“Please”  
“Fine.”  
_______

“There you go was that so hard” Simon says setting the top on the counter  
“I know it wasn’t I already was able to open it I just need to talk to you in private”  
“Why?”  
“Are you and Raphael together?”  
Simon’s shocked. He didn’t think that she would ask him this. It out of nowhere to him. Sure he like  
Raphael but of course no one knows that. Not even Clary.  
“What?”  
“Well I mean you two are literally acting like a couple and it feels like how it was when mom meet Elena.  
Mind you me and Elena were and are actually together. And Simon if you’re not together can you at  
least trust me enough to not tell anyone you like him. I won’t tell mom even. Although knowing her she  
probably already knows but still. Simon I see the way you look at him, it so much like the look I give  
Elena.”  
“Ok maybe… I do like him but I can never tell him that. His never gonna like me like that. You may see  
something but its defiantly just from me. Trust me.”  
“Simon-“  
“Just don’t say anything about it anymore. I promise I’ll talk to you when I figure somethings out”  
“Wow I said that”  
“What?”  
“A time when I was first started talking about Elena”  
“Awwww here comes the softness”  
“Oh shut up!”  
“Oh come on you're softest person when every you talk about her”  
“Shut up and lets go back to mom before I hurt you”  
__________

“So Raphael, how long have you known Simon” Elaine asked Raphael after Simon went into the kitchen  
to help Rebecca  
“Only a few months”  
“Well you seem to be doing a very good job. He seems very happy about everything. Which as his  
mother that’s all I want for him and his sister. Rebecca’s happiness is around to becoming a nurse, us, and her  
girlfriend Elena. Simon’s is around his music, best friend, family, and you. And before you say something I know  
you two aren’t together but I have no doubt that you too at least like each other a little. It’s like the look  
Rebecca gives Elena. A lot of open love and admiration between those two."  
“Wow. I don’t mean to get off topic I know you want me to talk about that but you remind me of my  
mother especially when you said that. You care a lot about your kids and you basically know them better  
than themselves. And yes Ms. Lewis I do like your son. Just not sure about his feelings. There’s a lot  
going on lately so I don’t know how anything would work."  
“Firstly, Raphael you can call me Elaine I have zero problems with that. Secondly, I don’t know what’s fully going on but there is a time when things are a lot and or too much you need to find a source of calm in a weird place. There always is  
one. “  
“Thank you Ms.- Elaine. May I help clean up everything?"  
“Sure you can”  
____________

 

“We’re back” Simon says sitting down “Where’s everything?”  
“Well everyone finished and you barely touched your found. Raphael offered to help clean up” Elaine  
said sitting next to him. “Thank you for coming monkey. I haven’t seen you in so long, don’t go off like  
that with out letting me know ok. And I’m hoping we can do this again soon.”  
“I hope so too and I promise I’ll contact you to let you know about anything.”  
“Good now I’m going to go off to bed It’s getting late. Can you come for dinner again next Friday?”  
“Yeah I should be able to. If anything changes I’ll let you know.”  
“Good. Goodnight monkey” Elaine says giving him a hug  
“Goodnight mom. I love you”  
“I love you” Elaine says letting go. And she looks him in the eyes once more before exiting.

 

“You better be here next week little bro or I’ll fight you.” Rebecca said  
“Wow how rude. And I’ll defiantly try to be here. But anyways you need to sleep too. You get really  
cranky.”  
“Fine. Good night little one I love you. And for damn sake stop with the rude”  
“First little one??? And I love you too. Second… Rude”

“Give me a hug before I hurt you” Rebecca says hugging him tight.  
“You know that doesn’t hurt right?”  
“Oh whatever!!!! Goodnight Simon.”  
“Done with your conversations” Raphael says popping up behind  
“Why do you keep doing that to me?”  
“If you worked on your enhanced sense as you should you wouldn’t be surprise”  
“Oh wow that was a major flashback. So am I about to blackmail you and then you say “I like the way  
you handled yourself in this negotiation. Stick around””   
Raphael tries to look at Simon as if he is annoyed but there’s no way Simon can take that seriously when he has a smile on his face.  
“Let’s go”

__________

 

“Why are you staring at me?You’ve been doing that for the past few minutes.”  
“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to stare you just look nice.”  
“You’re still shocked I’m wearing a flannel aren’t you.”  
“A Little bit.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m so used to seeing you in suits and nice jackets. Those things seem like an armor on you protecting you from things that you want to be protected from. So the fact that you’re wearing a flannel means you’re comfortable and you’re guards down just a little bit. Also like I said before you look good in a flannel.”  
“Wow the first time you’ve had a rant that both made sense and is true.”  
“Rude."  
“But anyways you are actually right. I do wear suits and jackets as armor. People have tend to treat me with more respect and things tend to be more serious. I’ve gone through so much for many many years and with wearing that I feel better..My mother once said to me   
“La ropa puede ser armadura. Puede ser armadura para tu mente, para tu corazón, y para protegerte de tus miedos. No completamente aunque. Pero te hace parecer como si todo está bien en el mundo en tus ojos, incluso cuando no es. Y una cierta armadura puede quebrarse y las cosas buenas y malas pueden deslizarse a través de ella pero usted puede elegir quién y qué conseguir a usted. Ahora no estoy diciendo todo el tiempo que puede elegir, pero puede elegir todo el tiempo para mantener el bien y deshacerse de lo malo. Confía en mí a veces no puedes creer que te mereces eso bueno pero estoy seguro de que siempre lo harás Raphael”   
I don’t remember much about her but I remember what i've been taught.” 

Once Raphael finishes his sentence they sit down on a bench. And then Simon speaks up.

“Your mother sounds like a very wise woman and I’m sure she was. And she is really right. You may believe that you don’t deserve good things but you do. I think that way sometimes to but there has always been someone to reassure me. Now you have Magnus and I know that he’s like a father to you and you tell him so much but you can tell me some things too. We’ve been down a rocky road but I’m sure it’ll get better."

“Wow that last line was so cheesy"  
“Oh shut up” Simon says pushing Raphael over a little   
“Also two things about the flannel thing. 1) I'm now realizing flannel can be armor too 2) about the flannel thing… I read somewhere on the internet and apparently it a thing on twitter and something about being gay so was like ok well that fitting.”  
“OH MY G-” Simon chokes out “ I can’t believe you! You actually freaking did that! YOU DID THAT!”  
“Isn’t that a meme?’  
“YOU KNOW WHAT A MEME IS?!?!”  
“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn”t Si.”  
“Rude”  
“Ok I’m out i’ve had enough of you saying rude”  
“Talking same time tomorrow??? Internet memes, food, life?”  
“It’s a date. It better be lit.”  
“STOP!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to text written in Spanish:   
> Clothes can be armor. It can be armor for your mind, for your heart, and to protect you from your fears. Not completely though. But it makes you seem as if everything is right in the world in your eyes, even when it is not. And some armor can break and good and bad things can slip through it but you can choose who and what to get to you. Now I'm not saying all the time you can choose, but you can choose all the time to maintain good and get rid of the bad. Trust me sometimes you can not believe you deserve that good but I'm sure you'll always do Raphael 
> 
> Also I did not take that saying from anywhere I just came up with it as I was writing this. Also if you have gotten to this YESS YOU READ THIS please give a comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
